


Take Care

by tiedyeflag



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Eggs, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voxman, boxy goes into heat and pv wants to help, heat - Freeform, heat kink?, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Boxman is about to go into heat, and Venemous wants to help him. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	1. Before the sex

When Professor Venomous received a text from Boxman, labeled “Boxbabe” in his phone, asking to talk in his room, Venomous raised a brow. Even after living in the same factory for just under a year, and after dating for a handful of months, Boxman never lost his blunt honesty, always cutting to the chase on what was exactly on his mind. Defeating heroes, destroying the plaza... So why the sudden hesitancy?

Perhaps it had to do with the bedroom. Venomous smiled, imagining Boxy doing his best to be coy, suggesting they take their relationship to the bedroom, tapping his fingertips together and fumbling over innuendoes. Cob, that’d be adorable. And Venomous would be more than happy to oblige to his requests.

He was so caught up in his fantasies that he almost walked right past Boxman’s bedroom door. After combing his hair back and straightening his lab coat, he turned the doorknob and smoothly opened the door. “Boxy?” He purred, snake tongue slithering between his lips, “You wanted to talk, yessss~?”

Venemous’s face fell at what he saw; Boxman’s bedroom, in its usual state of disarray, but an open suitcase sat in the middle of it, half full of sloppily folded clothes. Boxman stood behind it, in the midst of cramming a pair of brightly printed underwear inside. At Venemous’s entrance, he jumped, feathers puffing out to twice their size. Startled, he threw the underwear behind him and stood upright. “Oh, uh, PV! Hi! Uh, you didn’t reply to the text so, uh, I didn’t know you’d be here so soon!”

“Oh,” Venomous closed the door behind him. Leaning against it, he said, “I just assumed...Anyway, you wanted to talk?” He glanced at the half-packed suitcase. “Everything alright?”

“Oh yeah! Everything’s fine, just…” He fiddled with the white chicken feathers on his arm. “I felt like since we’re... _ partners _ , there...there’s something I wanted to tell you before I go.”

“ _ Go? _ ” Venomous leaned away from the door. “You’re leaving?”

“Just for a week!” Boxman waved his hands to diffuse the concern. “I didn’t mean I’m leaving  _ you _ !” He blushed. “I-I mean, the factory and all that…This is embarrassing but...you have a right to know what’s going on.” 

Confused and concerned, Venomous approached Boxman. He knelt in front of him so he could be at eye level, and cupped his chin. Such an action that could be labeled as ‘tender’ or ‘caring’ felt odd to Venomous but...he couldn’t think of any other way to properly show he had his attention. “Yes?”

“I...I can’t say it when you look at me like that!” Boxman turned away, blushing. “It’s really... _ embarrassing _ . Gross even.”

Venomous hated admitting it, but he was growing impatient. It took everything in him to keep his tone even as he asked, “What is it?”

“...Promise not to laugh? Or tell anyone?”

“Can’t promise I won’t tell if you don’t tell me first.”

“I’m...about to go into heat.”

Venemous’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, like-”

“Yes, I mean like animals.” Boxman held his head in shame, but continued, “For me, it’s twice a year, for about a week. Usually, I just tell my kids I’m off on a business trip, take a taxi, hole up in my, uh, ‘secret base’ and take care of it. And that’s what I’m packing for.” He pointed at his suitcase. “My kids already know I’ll be leaving tomorrow, but I...felt like you had a right to know.”

“So you’re going off tomorrow, for a week, to deal with your heat...correct?”

Boxman nodded.

“All by your lonesome?”

Boxman looked up at Venemous’s playful tone. 

A coy smile crept upon Venmous’s lips. “Surely it’d be much more enjoyable if you had a partner to help you through your trying time? All alone in your evil secret base while we--”

“W-Wait!” Boxman grabbed Venomous by the cheeks, silencing him. Sweat percolated atop his forehead and his blush returned. Yet his eyes were slightly blown as if he was holding himself back. “I-I...I’m sorry, I...With talk like that, you’re gonna make my heat come early, heh.” His face took on a forlorn expression as he lowered his hands. “Believe me, PV, I’d...really,  _ really _ like that. More than I feel comfortable with. But my heats can get... _ intense _ . ”

“Aw, Boxy,” Venomous cupped Boxman’s chin again, this time gently stroking his thumb against his lower lip. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve had my fair share of action in the bedroom, I’m sure I could handle whatever sort of  _ adventure _ you have in mind.”

“It...It’s not just intense... _ stuff _ . I get weird, and clingy, and-and-” He sniffled. “So cob damn emotional to the point I can’t think straight. And I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you, especially so soon in our... _ partnership _ .” He wiped at the tears running down his cheek from his organic eye. 

Venomous parted his lips to say something, something reassuring, or sexy, or both, but he was cut off by Boxman lunging forward and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his chest. Tears already soaked through the purple woven fabric of his turtleneck, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge it. Instead, he ran his fingers through Boxman’s comb of green hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other, just the way Boxy liked it.

“S-Sorry,” Boxman mumbled. “Like I said, I get emotional, but-”

“Don’t be. It’s perfectly normal to be emotional during this period.”  _ I think, _ he thought. He specialized in biochemical engineering, but he had never studied the emotional effects of sexually driven hormones. Not on something with sentience, at least…”Look, my offer still stands, just think about it. At least let me drive you there.”

“R-Really?” Boxman whimpered. “You’re not...grossed out?”

“I fail to see what’s particularly gross about it. In fact, I find the idea a bit... _ intriguing, _ ”

Boxman snorted. “Kinky bastard.”

“Guilty as charged,” Venomous held Boxman just a little tighter. “But really, I’m more than happy to help. Just think about it, and then just say the word.”

* * *

The car ride to Boxman’s ‘secret base’ was surprisingly quiet to Venomous. He drove his convertible with Boxman sitting in the passenger’s seat. Boxman remained uncharacteristically quiet, only occasionally giving directions. He either stared out the window or at his feet, but out of the corner of Venemous’s eye, he could see Boxman sparing glances at him. When Venomous would turn his head, Boxman would quickly look away, trying to keep the blush down on his cheeks. He looked like a child caught staring longingly at their crush. 

Absolutely adorable to Venomous.

“Turn right up here,” said Boxman.

“Mmhm,” Venomous turned the steering wheel. The car tires rolled over a worn gravel road lined with trees. With the occasional bump on the unpaved road, Boxman’s suitcase would shift in the trunk, along with the bags of groceries Venomous generously bought for Boxman’s stay.

“So…” Venomous wet his lips. “What does this ‘secret base’ of yours look like? Or will I know it when I see it?”

“Oh, no, no, it’s nothing fancy. Just a cabin in the middle of the woods. That I, uh, kinda stole from its previous owners.”

“Oh really? How?”

“Y’know those slasher films where some deranged ax murderer or something comes after an innocent but horny couple in a cabin in the woods?”

“Oh, Fink loves those films.” He paused. “Don’t tell me you made a robot like that to scare them off?”

“Pshhh, no! I did it myself! Just had to get some stuff from a Halloween store, and BAM! Super Scary Boxman gets a cabin all to himself. And I don’t even have to pay taxes on it!”

Boxman guffawed, and Venomous couldn’t help but chuckle along. Then he caught Boxman staring at him again, as if Venomous laughing was the most beautiful thing on Cob’s green earth, and Boxman blushed and looked away, coughing.

“Uh, the cabin’s just up ahead,” said Boxman.

Sure enough, a cabin sat on the side of the road. True to Boxman’s word, it was a perfectly normal cabin. Made of plain wooden logs, a green roof, with a gravel driveway besides it. Nothing particularly evil in its appearance, Venomous thought as he pulled into the driveway. It looked quaint, cozy even. 

“This the right ‘secret base’, Boxy?” asked Venomous as he put the car into park.

“Nope, this is it…” Boxman fumbled with undoing his seatbelt. “Nothing fancy, but it’s inconspicuous! Perfect for its, um, purpose!”

“A nice little cabin alone in the wilderness...sounds rather nice.” Venomous said as he undid his own seat belt and got out of the car. 

“Yeah, uh--Hey, why are you getting out?” Boxman hopped out of the car.

“To help carry your stuff inside?”

“What? PV, you don’t have to do that--”

“It’s no trouble, Boxy,” Venomous popped open the trunk. He gave Boxman a half lidded glance as he added, “I’m more than happy to take care of you.”

For a split second, Boxman’s eyes went wide, the feathers on his arm fluffing and his weight shifting, as if he was being pulled magnetically towards Venomous. “But I...I want to…takecareofyou...” He mumbled the rest.

“What was that, Boxy?”

“Nothing!” barked Boxman. He scurried to the trunk, squeezed past Venomous, and hoisted his suitcase and almost all the grocery bags in his arms. Then he walked away as fast as he could that didn’t constitute as running away. 

Venomous stared at him, both curious and in awe of his impressive feat of strength. And then he chuckled at Boxman trying to unlock the door with his hands full. He was wiggling, trying to work his keys out of his pocket, then shove them with his hips into the keyhole, which was much too high. It was as hilarious as it was adorable.

Smiling, he grabbed the last grocery bag, shut the trunk, and walked to Boxman’s side. “Here, Boxy,” He held out his free hand. “Let me get the door.”

“Th-They keys are in my pocket…”

Venomous reached into Boxman’s pocket. Even through the fabric, he could feel the warmth of Boxman’s skin seep through. Too warm. He could even feel the heat radiating off the rest of Boxman’s skin, sweat dotting his forehead. He looked feverish, Venomous thought as he finally fished out the dull metal keys.

As soon as Venomous unlocked and opened the door, Boxman surged past him. In a blur, he dumped the groceries into the cramped, outdated fridge, threw his suitcase into a room (the bedroom, presumably), and screeched to a halt in the middle of the open living room, square in front of Venomous, stiff and sweaty. “W-Well, um, I guess that’s that!”

“Are you alright, Boxy? Or is looking feverish just a symptom of your…”

“Y-Yeah, just a symptom…” He worried his lower lip with his fangs. “I...I can’t thank you enough for your help, PV. A-And your generosity. Y’know, for driving and helping me pack and the groceries…”

Ah, the perfect opportunity to sweep Boxy off his feet and offer one last time to be of even more help...Venomous pulled on his most seductive smile, leaned over, and stroked Boxman’s green locks. “It was my pleasure Boxy...In fact, it’d be a pleasure to help you out even more, if you’d like.”

Boxman visibly gulped. He didn’t entirely break eye contact, his gaze shifting from Venemous’s dark eyes to his lips. After a pause, he said, “You’d...you’d really be willing to...do that? For me?”

“Yes,” He purred. “Do you?”

“Ye--” He cut himself off, looking rather...ashamed? It sat on his face for a minute while the cogs in his brain turned. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, as if calming himself. “I do, but only if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m more than--”

“ _ After _ I explain what my mating entails,” He cleared his throat. “H-How does this sound; first I tell you what my heat...what my instincts want me to do, and then you tell me what you want to do. You can say no if you want to, I won’t be offended or anything, really!”

“Fair enough,” Venomous said evenly, while his mind filled with questions. If Boxman’s heat entailed such anxiety for such activities...Was he worried it’d be too vanilla for Venomous? Or perhaps the kinks were rather deviant and intense? 

When Boxman gestured for him to lean closer, Venomous did so, and Boxman stood on his tip toes as he began whispering into his ear. Venomous occasionally nodded minutely, but as Boxman continued, his eyes widened, and a blush dusted his cheeks.

At last, Boxman leaned away, blushing beet red and tapping his fingers together like mad. Clearing his throat again, he stuttered, “Well, I, that’s about it…”

“I’m...surprised,” Venomous toyed with the collar of his turtleneck. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“Guess that makes me the kinky bastard now, heh,”

“No, we both are,”

“Huh?”

Despite the blush on his cheeks, Venomous grinned. “I can’t say I’ve ever done that before, but if it’s with you, I’d be more than happy to try.”

“You...You really want to do that…? You really want...me?” Boxman’s voice wavered, almost like after their first business meeting with the pie canon. However, this time he didn’t sound on the brink of tears. He was on the verge of something else. Something...passionate.

And Cob only knew how much Professor Venomous loved that passion of Boxman’s.

Chuckling, he held out his arms, silently inviting for Boxman to embrace him (and take him). 

He only had to wait a second before Boxy’s arms--and lips--were on him.


	2. the sex

By the time Venomous caught his breath, he found himself shirtless and supine against a mattress. Even more, Boxman was above him, straddling his waist, lips glistening with saliva. His eyes were blown, but he didn’t hold back his gaze this time. Those eyes trailed about Venemous’s features like he was a work of art, or an exquisite meal. That gaze wasn’t just hungry; it was the look of a  _ famished _ man.

Venomous gulped, his cocks giving a twitch.

Boxman looked ready to eat him alive, but instead he buried his head in the crook of Venemous’s neck. Nuzzling the cool, purple skin, he murmured, “I’m so happy you’re here…’m so glad you’re  _ mine _ …”

A pleasant shiver shot down Venemous’s spine. He reached up and grasped at the back of Boxman’s shirt, tugging him closer. “Me too, Boxy...but I’d be even happier if you’d take off the rest of your-- _ ah! _ ” He gasped when Boxman’s nuzzling turned into nibbling at a delicate spot on his neck.

“Don’t worry, PV,” Boxman whispered, then licked the bruised skin. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Venomous chuckled when Boxman left a warm trail of kisses up his neck to his ear. “Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you?”

“I know, but…” He whispered, his lips brushing against Venemous’s earlobe. “Every part of me is telling me to mark you up, to make you feel good, to make you mine…” His breath hitched. “My  _ mate _ …”

Blood rushed to Venemous’s cheeks, and his crotch, at those husky words. Combing his fingers through Boxman’s hair, he whispered, “Then do it.”

To Venemous’s delight, Boxman clamped his mouth around his earlobe and began biting the tender flesh. Meanwhile his hands lowered, blindly tracing Venemous’s lean figure, feverish fingertips against smooth, cool scales. They trailed down his abdomen until they reached the hem of his pants and fumbled with the belt buckle.

“Nnn-Boxy, here, let me-” Venomous shifted, lifting his hips so it’d be easier for Boxman to pull his pants down. He didn’t even mind when Boxman used his talons to just tear them apart and shove them down. When Boxman groped at his cocks through his briefs, already damp with precome and sweat, he bit his lip and hissed for air.

“You’re hard…” murmured Boxman. “‘M glad. I’m so glad I’m making you feel good...”

“ _ So _ good, Boxy…” Despite the pleasure, Venomous gently pushed Boxy away. “But it’d feel even better if we got the rest of our clothes off.” He raked his eyes over Boxman’s untucked shirt, only a few buttons undone. “Especially yours. Besides, wouldn’t it be so much easier to mark me up without these?” Hooding his eyes, he ran a finger along the inside of the waistband of his underwear.

Boxman pulled away with a whine as if the action was physically painful. As he began fumbling with the rest of his buttons, he said, “I know but...I don’t want to be away from you for a second…” He stuck his tongue out as he struggled with the last few buttons, his hands quivering. “Oh, screw it,” Cursing, he ripped apart his shirt, the last few buttons shooting into the air, one hitting Venomous square on the forehead.

“Ow!”

“PV!” yelped Boxman. He crawled over until his nose barely touched Venomous’s. “Oh Cob are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Boxy. Better than fine, in fact…” His eyes went straight to Boxman’s newly exposed skin, soft and plush and a light trail of green hair down his chest. Cool purple hands caressed Boxman’s flesh, cupping his pectorals and groping, nails digging in like the claws of a kneading cat. “So soft, yet so strong…”

“Ah...oh, Cob…” whispered Boxman, like the air was being torn from him. He leaned into the touch while raising his lips to Venemous’s forehead, kissing the very spot the button hit him. “Feels so nice...so good...my good mate…”

Fangs digging into his lower lip, Venomous let his hands drift lower, groping at Boxman’s stomach. He wasn’t expecting the whole ‘mate’ thing to be so hot, but he couldn’t deny hearing that in such a husky voice, laced with such promise, spiked his lust. Or maybe it was just feeling all that sinfully soft skin after so many long, lonely hours of fantasizing. Even more, beneath that warm, soft body held hard, powerful muscles just begging to be ogled over. 

Suddenly, Boxman crawled backwards until he was between Venemous’s legs, and pulled away his briefs.

“W-Wow,” Boxman could only utter as two purple, scaly cocks sprang up. Despite the surprise, he licked his lips at the precome pearling at the slits.

Venomous chuckled, “Well, I am reptilian, Boxy, what did you expect?” Not waiting for an answer, he carefully reached under his left knee and pulled his leg up, giving his cocks more room to twitch in the cool air. “Like what you see?”

He got his answer in the form of Boxman flattening his tongue and licking a slow, broad stroke up his cock.

“F-Fuck, Boxy!” Venomous threw his head back, hitting the pillow. He clawed at his tangled black locks as Boxman wrapped a hand around each cock, gently stroking them, and sucking on the heads, one at a time. “Cheezus Rice, your mouth…”

Boxman hummed, his tongue twirling around Venomous and savoring his taste. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips and bobbed his head on one while he used his hand, his avian hand, to trace the veiny underside of the other one. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth, making the skin shiny and slick. It quickly cooled, but Boxman’s breath provided scorching warmth to make up for it. 

“Oh Cob, Boxy…don’t stop, please don’t stop…”

“Mmm…” Boxman pulled off with a sharp pop, panting, and then switched to the other cock. He hummed, taking the cock a little deeper, barely an inch from the root. As the head hit his soft palate, Venomous keened, arching his back. Boxman sucked, lingering, before pulling off for good. Venomous whined in dissapointed agony, but he cut himself off when Boxman lowered his head to the tender skin of his balls, nuzzling them like jewels were inside. Boxman’s soft lips felt like velvet there, and his tongue just as heavenly. And when he gingerly sucked them into his mouth, engulfing them in heat, Venomous gripped the cheap cotton sheets so hard he tore holes through them.

“Fuck, Box...Oh, fuck…”

Boxman pulled of with a pornographic slurp. “‘S good?”

“Cob, Box, ‘good’ doesn’t even begin to describe that mouth of yours…” Venomous combed the hair out of his face, stuck to his forehead with sweat. He noticed how flushed Boxman’s face was, how much he trembled and drooled. “...Are you good?”

“Yeah! Yeah, just…” Boxman wiped at the spittle at the corner of his mouth. “Just getting hard to...hold back…”

“Oh really...why don’t you remind me again what you’d like to do to me?”

Boxman lowered his head until his forehead laid against the crook of Venemous’s hip. His breath puffed against his skin as he said, “I want to stretch you open with my mouth until you cum. I want to fill you with my cock and feel you around me. I want to cum inside you and fill you to the brim…” 

Venomous let out a breathy sigh. Grinning lopsidedly, he reached down and caressed Boxman’s cheek. “Don’t keep me waiting then, Boxy,”

“Can-Can I move you? Flip you over? I-I think it’d be more comfortable for…”

As Boxman’s voice trailed off, Venomous was already shifting, turning over to lie on his stomach. His serpentine tail already poked out from the base of his spine, rattling softly, as he arched his back to prop his ass in the air, barely an inch from Boxman’s lips. “How’s this?”

Wordlessly, Boxman grasped his asscheeks, spread them apart, and buried his face between them. Venemous’s breath caught in his throat when Boxman’s tongue flitted out to trace the outside of his opening. He bit his lip, holding back a moan in vain, as his pucker was absolutely  _ lavished _ with attention like it was from a delicious four course meal. “Oh, Fuck, Boxy...Mmmfffuck…” Boxman’s avian hand dug into his asscheek, on the verge of breaking skin. His other, human hand, calloused by mechanical work and evil deeds, squeezed his other cheek, the thumb tracing little circles into the flesh. Oh and then--OH! Boxman’s lips, chapped but plush, firmly pressed against the tender, sensitive flesh and he firmly sucked while drool dribbled down his taint, quickly cooling against the skin.

Boxman pulled away with a wet smack, catching his breath. Just when Venomous was about to turn his head and ask why Boxman stopped, Boxman’s fingers returned, fingers digging into Venemous’s hole, spreading him wide, and he shoved his tongue inside. So wide and blunt, wet and hot, tracing Venemous’s insides.

“Oh, Box, ohhh Boxy...Boxy, pleassss…” begged Venomous, despite not knowing what he was begging for. As if spurred by his cries, Boxman reached down with one hand and cupped Venemous’s balls, gently squeezing and caressing. His breath was so hot and wet, and those calloused fingers felt heavenly…

“Box, I--Fuck, I’m--I’m close…” 

Boxman pulled away, just enough to speak. “Is my mate close…?”

“Yes, yes Boxy, so close, so good…” Venomous cried, voice hoarse and cracking.

“Say that you’re my mate,” He licked Venemous’s winking pucker to punctuate his command. “Say that you’re mine. Say that I’m making my mate feel good…”

“Yes! Yes, I’m your mate! I’m yours, I’m all yours! I’m your mate and you’re making me feel so good!! Please Boxy, please!!” he babbled, hips rocking into Boxman’s mouth.

Without hesitation, Boxman leaned forward, firmly clasping his mouth against Venemous’s hole, tongue swirling inside, while his hands lowered to Venemous’s cocks. One in each hand, he stroked them in time with his racing heart.

It took just a few strokes to tip Venomous over the edge with a moan, Boxman’s name on his lips.

As Venomous blinked the stars from his vision, he idly felt Boxman’s mouth and fingers still working on his ass, still stretching him. His movements were persistent, but so slow and sweet it made him arch his back into them, even so soon after orgasm.

“Mmm…” hummed Boxman, not even lifting his head. “You’re more relaxed after coming…”

“Yea--AH! Y-Yes…” Venomous croaked. “I think...I think that’s enough stretching, Boxy.”

Boxman raised his head, mid lick, a strand of saliva between his tongue and Venomous.

“C’mon, Boxy, I’m all nice and relaxed after you made me feel so  _ good _ .” His tail rattled in anticipation. “Didn’t you say you wanted your _ juicy _ cock up my ass? And to fill me up until I’m  _ overflowing _ ?”

Boxman whined, his hold on Venemous’s hips tightening. “Cob yes.” He shifted, crawling so he was on top of Venomous, his heavy stomach against the curve of Venemous’s back. Breathing heavily, he nuzzled the back of Venemous’s neck as if he wanted to drown in his scent. “I want to give you everything I have, and then some more, and more…” His voice trailed off as his cock brushed against Venemous’s skin. 

“Ah--!” Venomous gasped. Though he had yet to get a proper look at Boxman’s cock, he could already tell by touch it was rather impressive. Average in length, but with a girth that more than made up for it. In fact, as Boxman blindly rubbed his cock between Venemous’s legs, Venomous swore it was wider than his fist. Nice and hot and  _ slick _ , surprising him. Natural lubricant, he thought at the back of his mind, wondering if Boxman had a cloaca, too. However, he didn’t have the time or energy to probe at the science of it, because all coherent thought vanished from his mind as the head of Boxman’s cock caught the rim of his pucker.

Boxman grew still. “Is this still okay?” He whispered into Venemous’s ear.

“Cob, please, Boxy,” He arched his hips against Boxy, his hole not yet giving against Boxy’s girth. “Fuck me already,”

Boxman cursed as he reached down, grasped his cock, and slowly but steadily pressed it inside Venomous. The flesh resisted for only a second longer before it gave.

“Fuck--!” cried Venomous. The stretch was already _ delicious _ , and only the head was inside.

Boxman sighed, inching deeper inside. He relaxed, laying his weight against Venomous while wrapping his free arm around him and pulling him closer. Palming Venemous’s left breast, he cooed, “You’re so tight and warm, so good. You’re so good, such a wonderful mate. Fuck, you feel Cob danm  _ amazing _ .”

Venomous bit his lip. The praise made him blush, along with Boxman sheathing himself completely. His balls brushed against the back of Venemous’s thighs while his head just kissed the edge of the prostate. Venomous clenched around Boxman, silently begging for Boxman to move, to  _ thrust _ and  _ take _ him, his  _ mate _ .

Thankfully, Boxman did just so.

Boxman gasped against Venemous’s neck as he snapped his hips back and forth. His arms held Venomous close so every drop of sweat and every degree of heat was shared between them. As he found a rhythm, he clumsily mouthed at Venemous’s neck, giving him sloppy kisses and hickies. A low rumble came from deep within his chest; the pleased cooing of a bird, content and happy. So very happy.

“B-Box--Ah!--Cob, Box--!” Complete, coherent sentences were beyond Venemous as precome leaked from his cocks, falling to the sheets already damp with sweat.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” babbled Boxman. “You feel so good around me, and you’re so Cob damn gorgeous. I can’t wait to fill you up, I’m so glad you’ll be carrying my eggs.”

Venomous moaned. He almost forgot about that part Boxman told him earlier. Now that he remembered...“W-Will there be enough room? In me?” He asked between thrusts. “Will your nice big clutch fit inside me?”

“Of course it will. I’ll give you everything I have, every last drop. And then you’ll be nice and heavy…Fuck...”

“Nice and heavy, huh? How many are you--AH!--are going to give me? Enough to fill the factory with little Boxman Jr’s?” He chuckled weakly.

“Ffffuck, Venomous…” groaned Boxman, quickening his pace.

Venemous’s eyes rolled back. “Ohhh, Boxy…” His broken voice was almost drowned out by the sound of his ass slapping against Boxman’s hips. Precum was already dribbling out of his hole, as well as from his cocks, bobbing in the air. He was too overwhelmed to touch them, however. 

It was then Venomous noticed--or felt, rather--a hard lump at the base of Boxman’s cock slowly forming, growing, and snapping past his hole with each thrust. “B-Box...is that your knot?”

“Y-yes,” Boxman’s pace faltered. “C-Can I--?”

“Fuck yes, Box,” He babbled, drooling. “Knot me, fill me, make me  _ yours _ .”

Boxman groaned as his pace quickened again, snapping his hips in short, sharp thrusts. His knot grew, catching and forcing past Venemous’s pucker with each pass. Meanwhile, he squeezed Venomous, as if he’d disappear if he let go.

This wasn’t the first time Venemous had had rough sex, but this was...it felt different. Being held so tightly, praised so sweetly, while ravished so thoroughly...Such  _ passion _ . It made him feel precious. Adored. Treasured.

Loved.

The realization washed over him like a wave. He almost didn’t notice he was cumming a second time. His body grew taught like a bow, clenching around Boxy’s thick cock and knot. 

“V-Venomous, I’m--!” moaned Boxman. He snapped his hips forward one last time, digging the head of his cock into Venemous’s worn prostate, before growing still. 

Venomous went limp in Boxman’s hold as hot, searing cum filled him. It was thick, and stuck to his walls like honey. He idly wondered how it’d feel down his throat when another hard knot formed and traveled down Boxman’s length. It surged through, all the way to the head, then past it, a hard, smooth, round object settling in Venemous’s insides.

An egg, he realized a split second before another was on its way.

“Ohhhh, Boxy…” His eyes were probably crossed, and his already flushed cheeks burned darker. 

Boxman cooed, nuzzling and kissing Venemous’s neck, while rubbing his stomach in gentle circles. The fourth egg had already dropped, and he could feel it faintly through his skin. The pressure made Venomous see stars.

More eggs and more cum flooded Venemous’s insides. A dull ache spread from his ass to his gut, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, Boxman’s gentle yet hoarse cooing, along with his tight hold, made it worthwhile. Heavenly, even.

He lost count after ten eggs, but by that point stars overtook his vision, turning his PHD brain to gooey mush. His eyes closed, losing himself to the sensations and pressure and heat…

Dimly, after what felt like eons, he thought he felt Boxman shift, moving to where they were both lying on their sides, Boxman spooning him. Even with his eyes shut, body sweating and exhausted, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally here. The smut. I blushed so much while writing this but I did it anyway. I wanted to challenge myself to write something as homoerotic as possible. Unsure if I succeeded, but it's something.
> 
> The fluffy and smexy aftercare will be coming eventually. Please be patient y'all!


	3. The Aftercare

Before Venomous opened his eyes after what felt like a long nap, he felt amazing.

Sure, every muscle in his body ached, skin sticky with sweat, face covered in the remains of spittle and tear tracks. Yet he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so... _ satisfied _ .

However, when he finally cracked open his eyes, the ache of his body grew a bit less pleasant. Specifically, his lower torso and ass. Groaning softly, he craned his neck down to look at his body. 

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

His stomach bulged, the skin taut around him. He either looked like he devoured an entire Shucksgiving turkey whole or was eight months pregnant with twins. Biting his lip, he carefully ran his fingers across his stomach. Subtle bumps could be felt through his flesh, shifting ever so slightly inside.

The eggs.

Just before he could panic--How would he remove the eggs? Would he have to lay them? Were they even viable?--he heard a door open behind him. Turning his head, he saw Boxman come out of what was presumably the bathroom.

“PV! You’re up!” Boxman beamed, running to Venomous’s bedside. He was still naked, hair a tangled crest upon his head, but with the way he grinned at Venomous and gazed at him, he looked like a new man. Kneeling by the bed, Boxman asked, “H-How are you feeling? Sleep well?”

“What time is it…?”

“Almost lunchtime. I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up, so…” He scratched his hair sheepishly. “I-I hope you don’t mind I got up for a bit. I meant to stay with you until you woke up but, eheh, nature called.”

Venomous snorted. “It’s alright.”

“A-Anyway, do you, um, want to get up? I ran a bath for you but it can wait--”

“A bath sounds great, honestly.” He looked down at his stomach. “But I’m not sure I can move, though…”

Boxman, as if on cue, leaned over Venomous, curled his arms under Venomous’s body, and hoisted him up. He held him close to his chest, bridal style. “Don’t worry, I got you,” cooed Boxman. “Besides, you probably want those eggs out of you by now.”

“Yes please. No offense.”

“Oh, none taken! Avian adjacent do this all the time.” Boxman carried Venomous from the bed and past the bathroom doors. The air was humid from fresh, hot water, causing the mirrors to fog at the edges. To Venomous’s surprise, the bathroom was surprisingly clean. Yes bottles of shampoo, soap and towels were haphazardly spread across the sink counter and racks, but it at least looked sanitary. A sizable yet simple bathtub stood against one wall, filled with water and bubbles, smelling faintly of flowers.

“Hope you don’t mind the smell,” Boxman said as he gently lowered Venomous into the tub. “It was either this or coconut, and I know you’re not so fond of the latter.”

Venomous closed his eyes, barely acknowledging Boxman’s words. The water and soap felt heavenly...there was even a folded up towel behind his head so he didn’t lean against hard porcelain.

Boxman picked up a hand towel and dipped it into the soapy water. “For this sort of thing, um, traditionally one mate will clean the other, but if-if you’d prefer to do it yourself…” He wrung the towel nervously, then wet it again. “Or we can get those eggs out of you first, and then you can get clean…”

“I think I’d like to get these out first,” Venomous rubbed his stomach. “As nice and full as I am, I can’t exactly do evil like this.”

“Of course!” Boxman paused. “Um, it’d be easier if I sit behind you...May I?”

“Yes,”

That was how Venomous ended up with Boxman sitting right behind him in a bathtub, holding his aching stomach as Boxman rubbed gentle circles between his thighs.

“So…” said Venomous. “How will we do this?”

“First I’ll help you relax--I don’t mean by sex, don’t give me that look!--ahem, anyway, then I’ll hold your stomach and help guide the eggs down while you push, if that makes sense.”

“Will it be like..laying them?”

“Technically, no,” Boxman moved his hands towards Venomous’s hole, massassing the rim. “Laying eggs refers to fertilized eggs. Since these are unfertilized and we’re incompatible species, it’s more like...just routine aftercare. At least in avian culture.”

“Huh…Do you feel any better though? With your heat, I mean.” He sucked in air through his teeth quietly as Boxman’s fingers breached him. They were so gentle and careful...

Boxman buried his face between Venomous’s shoulder blades and nuzzled. “Oh Cob yes…” He scissored his fingers inside Venomous’s pucker. His other hand moved up to cup Venomous’s stomach, groping and massaging.

“F-Fuck!” hissed Venomous. “B-Box, that…feels...”

“Strange?”

“...And good.”

Blush dusted his cheeks, but he continued, hiding his smile against Venomous’s back. “Feel them moving?”

“Yes…”

“That’s good. That means they can come out.” Boxman used two of his fingers to spread open Venomous’s pucker, while his other hand continued caressing the stomach. “You ready?”

“I-I just push, right?”

“Yeah. Once the first few come out, the rest should be smooth sailing. Especially with a nice big clutch like this…”

Venomous’s cheeks darkened at those words. Still, he swallowed, took a deep breath, and began to push.

It felt bizarre to be pushing out hardened objects out of his ass. Though he’d had similar experiences with sex toys, none of them had the same texture or give. Silicone and plastic couldn’t compare to the feel of spherical objects with soft shells shifting through him until they breached his pucker with a soft pop. Then they sank to the bottom of the tub, contorting like small water balloons. Venomous gasped when the second one passed, then another, and another… Meanwhile Boxman groped his stomach, the bulge slowly retreating. It felt like he was subtly moving the eggs downwards for him to where they’d be easier to push out. All the while he whispered reassurances into Venomous’s shoulder, along with reminders to breathe, followed by a kiss.

It was almost more intimate than the sex.

“Just a few more, PV, we’re almost there,” murmured Boxman.

Venomous opened his eyes--when had they fallen shut?--and saw at least a dozen translucent spheres sitting at the bottom of the tub. Another one joined the mix, almost as if his body was on autopilot, pushing out the rest of the clutch. Boxman continued to rub his stomach, now almost back to normal. Venomous could swear he felt just one more lodged inside him…and then it was out, passing his pucker with almost no resistance.

He sighed, every bone in his body going lax, and laid his head against Boxman’s chest.

“How do you feel?” asked Boxman.

“Exhausted.” Venomous paused. “...but it was nice.”

“You mean, um, this part or...the night before?”

“Everything.”

“O-Oh…” Boxman buried his blushing face into Venomous’s black locks. “I-I’m glad you...enjoyed it.”

They sat in the bathtub, in silence, cramped together in the now warm water, the suds melting into a thin film on the water. Time crawled by like it was reluctant to move on, but was powerless to do anything else. Eventually, Boxman picked up a bar of white soap and gently rubbed it against Venomous’s skin. Venomous smiled as his arms and torso were lathered in ivory bubbles.

“Boxy?”

Boxman’s movements paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no...keep going.” Venomous closed his eyes. “Just had a question.”

“Oh, well, go ahead! I’m all ears!” chirped Boxman as he resumed his cleaning.

“What are we going to do about the eggs?”

“Well...I was planning on eating them, but--”

Venomous opened his eyes. “You can eat them? Like some birds do in the wild?”

“Of course I can! Not like they’re poisonous.” Boxman cupped some water into his hand and poured it down Venomous’s body, rinsing him. “Though different avian adjacents have different traditions surrounding their unfertilized eggs.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, some burn them and spread their ashes; cremation basically. A lot of avians eat their unfertilized eggs, but some cultures have rules who can eat them. Some say only the egg bearer can, others let the whole family have them.” Boxman paused as he reached for a bottle of shampoo. “If you’re really uptight, you’ll have a sort of ceremony for it, whether you cremate or eat them. Though it’s not usually a sad occasion, at least...viewed more as a celebration of fertility and companionship, if that makes sense.”

“Doesn’t it also indirectly express a couple recently had sex?” smirked Venomous.

Boxman chuckled as he worked shampoo into Venomous’s hair. “Pretty much, which is why some cultures view it as a private thing. Like, the ceremonies are only held between the couple and a...special kind of priest, sort of. But other avians will practically shout it out for the world to hear like it’s a baby shower. Or just to their families.”

“What do you do, then?”

“Oh, me?” said Boxman as he rinsed the shampoo out. “Well, I’ve...never had a mate for this before…” He combed his hand through the black locks. “Usually I just jerk off until I get the eggs out, then I cook and eat them by myself.”

“What would you do now that you have me now?”

Boxman’s fingers slowed. “I was going to cook them and...offer you some, if you’d like. Else I can just eat them. I won’t take offense if you don’t want to eat them, really!”

“Well, I’m certainly curious,” Venomous glanced at the bottom of the tub, still full of eggs. His expression faltered for a split second before he added, “We’re going to wash them before we eat them, right?”

“What? Of course we are! They were up your ass for twelve hours!”

Their laughter filled the bathroom, bouncing off the walls and porcelain.

* * *

Back in Voxmore, Fink tapped furiously at her cellphone, but not for a video game. She was dialing Venomous’s phone number, only for the call to go directly to voicemail for the umteenth time. Whiskers twitching, she hurled the phone to the other side of the couch. It landed on the cushions, thankfully still in tact, but this did little to improve Fink’s mood. “Where the heck is my Boss?!”

The rest of Boxman’s robots sat around her, unfazed by Fink’s antics. Shannon sat on the floor, crossed legged, painting her fingertips with nail polish. Shrugging, she said, “I’m sure he’s fine, Finky. Maybe he had to join Daddy on his ‘business trip’!”

“Yeah!” Darrell agreed, using his big boy crayons to doodle on a clipboard. “It happens every now and then, just a regular ‘business trip’. All daddies do it!”

“Well, just because your stinky daddy does it doesn’t mean my boss does!” Fink stood on the couch, boots digging into the cushions. “And why do you guys keep saying ‘business trip’ like that? It’s weird!”

Sweat appeared on Darrell’s forehead, or the robotic equivalent as his doodling faltered. “Wh-What? Weird? Haha, what are you talking about?“

Meanwhile, Shannon smirked as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, not like we know ‘bussiness trip’ really means something else for daddies and you’re too stupid to understand.”

“What? What does it mean? What’s stinkman doing to my boss?!” Fink stomped while her tail twitched impatiently.

Raymond, sitting with Mikayla curled up in his lap, tisked. Stroking her back, he said, “Oh, silly little Fink, isn’t it obvious? Daddy and Stepfather have clearly gone off together for passionate, private activities not meant for little robotic eyes.”

“I’m organic, you bucket of bolts!”

“...Oh.” Raymond cleared his throat, flicking his hair to the side. “Allow me to rephrase that so your small, pathetic mind can grasp--”

“Raymond, please don’t,” interrupted Ernestro. Folding up the newspaper in his hands, he added. “This area may not be of my expertise, but even I know enough to not tell Fink.”

“Not to tell me  _ what?! _ ” Fink scurried to Ernesto, jumped to his chest, and violently shook him by the head. “I’m not just a little kid! I’m 5-10 years old!”

Darrell dropped his crayons and pried Fink off Ernesto. “Finkie! No shaking robotic siblings!”

“They’re not  _ my _ siblings!!”

“But they’re  _ my _ siblings!!”

“I’ll stop when you guys tell me what in Cob’s name is going on!!”

“Watch your language, potty mouth!!”

“Says you, bolt breath!!”

As the shouting continued, Shannon pulled out her phone and began recording the show. Snickering, she leaned over to Raymond and said, “Can’t wait to show this to Daddy and Stepdaddy when they get back from their ‘business trip’.”

“Send that to me, too,” Raymond chuckled. Scratching Mikalya behind the ears, he wondered aloud, “Come to think of it, do  _ they _ know  _ we _ know what ‘business trips’ truly means?”

“Ha! As if.” Then she paused. “Actually, does Stepdaddy know what Daddy’s ‘business trip’ is?”

“I simply assumed Daddy told him, and Stepdaddy joined him. Just think, at this very moment our daddies could be hopelessly lost in the violent throes of passion and lust! How romantic!”

“I’m just sitting here hoping we get a little sister out of this.”

“Ooooh! Even better!” Raymond held up Mikalya to his face as he asked, “Right, Mikayla? Wouldn’t it be nice to have a cute little sister?”

Mikalya simply blepped.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for ages but...here it is. Gonna break it up into three chapters; only the second chapter will have the smut, so y'all can skip that part if y'all want...I cannot believe I finally wrote this >///////<


End file.
